This invention relates generally to a gate assembly, and specifically to a balanced gate assembly rotatable about a support member.
Fences typically include a series of posts that are fixed within the ground with horizontal members extending between those posts. Gates are typically mounted to a fence post and extend across an opening between fence posts. Typically, the entire weight of the gate is supported by a single fence post. Depending on the size and length of the gate, an imbalanced force is exerted on the fence post supporting the gate causing the post to tilt away from a desired position, causing misalignment of the gate.
Plastic and vinyl fencing have become popular alternatives to traditional wood and steel fencing. Plastic and vinyl fencing is often less costly, and easier to install. Further, plastic and vinyl fencing require less maintenance. Plastic and vinyl fencing includes prefabricated post and rail components that are easily assembled. However, plastic and vinyl fence posts are not designed to support great amounts of weight such as is required to support a traditional gate. Consumers are therefore forced to go without a gate or revert to the use of traditional materials such as steel and wood to accommodate the increased load of a gate. However, combining traditional materials with the plastic fence provides an undesirable appearance, and may be beyond the skill of the typical consumer. Further, the use of traditional materials is contrary to the benefits provided by the plastic and vinyl gate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design an improved gate assembly that eliminates imbalanced loads and is compatible with plastic and vinyl fencing materials.